


Snickers Rule

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Snickers Rule

"Harry, did you bring me some Snickers?" Severus was reading his newest potion magazine. They had escaped Hogwarts this year since Halloween was on a Saturday.

"Yes, I went out on a reap and got this old lady who gave me a few of them. She thought I was wearing a Halloween Costume." Harry removed his Master of Death cloak. He dumped a few Snickers on the table. "I told Death and the rest of the reapers to give a stay to anyone gives Snickers or M&M's for Halloween." 

"When can you collect Granger?" Severus gathered his precious Snickers, walked them to the kitchen. He summoned their good candy dish. He added them to their stash, keeping one out for himself.

"Not for a few more decades, though it might be a lot soon for the pair of them if keep stealing our candy. I would have thought they learned to avoid chocolate after last year." 

"Hot chocolate?" Severus started the kettle, knowing the answer even as he asked. 

"Yes, with mint?" 

"I already grounded up the mint candies." Severus held up the baggy of crushed mint candies. "I raided Dumbledore's stash after added the medicated lemon drops to his dish." Everyone was now well aware of Dumbledore's medicated lemon drops. So now the man offered mint candies, which Severus and Harry found to be a great addition to hot chocolate. 

"You might need to up the dosage. He actually tried to get me to agree to host the Yule staff dinner." 

Severus summoned a calendar, started counting the years. "Not our turn for another three years and I know we can delay that when the new staff starts." 

"Good. So what did you do to Granger and Weasley this year? They were too quiet."

"Nothing." Severus saw Harry give him the "I don't believe you" look. "Fine, I just happened to mention that their daughter started this year and how it would be a shame if their daughter discovered the old Snape." 

Harry laughed, he knew that Severus wouldn't do anything to Rose Weasley but Hermione and Ron still didn't believe in reformed Severus Snape, not that his Sev was reformed. Severus was still Severus, he just wasn't a spy any longer.


End file.
